Three-dimensional (3D) printing is a process of making a three-dimensional solid object based on a digital model. For example, an additive process is used, in which successive layers of plastic material are laid down. PCBs are widely used in electronic devices, such as computers, servers, and mobile communication devices, for example. PCBs provide a mechanism for implementing a circuit design (i.e., the interconnection of the electrical devices and components) for use, for example, in a computer system. In general, a PCB can be single-sided or double-sided boards.